Kandy Kane
Character Description: Part 1 (Real) Name: Kaitlyn Kandy SweetCheeks Age of insanity: 19 Current age: 23 Gender: Female Birthday: October 13th Sexuality: Heterosexual Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Laughing Jack Likes: Candy,Animals,Children,Rock Music,& The Circus Dislikes: Bullies,People who hurt children & animals Mother: Pamela (Deceased) Father: Richard (Deceased) Brother: Jared (Deceased) Character Description: Part 2 Before insanity-Hair Color: Light Brown Before insanity-Eye Color: Dark Green After insanity-Hair Color: Dark Red & White After insanity-Eye Color: Left Eye-White, Right Eye-Dark Red Favorite color(s): Black,Red,& White Quote: "It's alright sweetie,it's only death." Weapon(s): Poisoned cherry and mint flavored candy hearts Her method: She leaves the candy in the victim's room and watches as they greedily pop it into their mouths. They then start choking and their intestines start dissolving,causing an excruciating level of pain,while blood pours from their mouth,eyes,ears,and nose. She sneaks into their room as the victim is slowly dying and whispers to them "It's alright sweetie,it's only death." and caresses their cheek until they finally die. Targets: Bullies,Child and Animal Abusers,& Spoiled Teens Origin of Kandy Kane: Part 1 Why she's this way: When she was 2 years old,Kaitlyn's mother,Pamela, had given birth to her 2nd child,a boy named Jared. The whole family was overjoyed with his arrival,especially Kaitlyn,who couldn't wait to be the best big sister ever. Everyone in the family helped out with taking care of him and couldn't ask for a better life. But about 1 year later, just a week after Jared's 1st birthday,her father,Richard, lost his life in a car crash. Pamela was so distraught about losing her husband, she became a drug addict and eventually forgot she even had children. From then on,Kaitlyn was Jared's caregiver. She taught him how to walk,talk,read,write,and plenty of other things. She was not just Jared's big sister,but also his mother AND his father. 2 years later,while she was playing with Jared in the yard, she noticed something bright behind her. She placed Jared in his playpen inside and went out to investigate. It was a black and white Jack-in-a-box with the words Pop Goes The Weasel on the front. She turned the crank slowly while the music played to the end,and out came a black and white clown with a pointed nose. He said his name was Laughing Jack and he was her and Jared's imaginary friend. He offered her some candy and she gladly accepted,saving a piece for Jared. The candy was red,shaped like hearts,and it tasted like cherries. "I love you Laughing Jack!"she exclaimed giving him a big hug. " I love you too Kaitlyn."LJ responded,returning her hug. "We'll be the best of friends." Instead of wanting to maim her,he felt the need to look after and care for her and Jared. For the next 5 years,all 3 of them had a blast using their imaginations to create a new adventure everyday.The years passed,Kaitlyn graduated and Jared became a freshman in high school. Both children had been bullied in elementary school about their mother's drug problem and their names as well,but they just ignored them and went about their business, then everything changed when Jared became a sophomore,he was picked on without mercy. One day when Kaitlyn drove to school to pick him up,she witnessed something unimaginable. She saw a group of 5 seniors kicking him,hitting him,insulting him,and dumping the contents of his backpack on the ground,with him trying his hardest to fight back. She immediately jumped out of the car and came to his rescue. He explained to her that he was just minding his own business when they jumped him and starting attacking him. They had not just said bad things about him,but about her too. They had called her a "pathetic little candy-lover who never did anything to benefit anybody" and called him a "little crybaby who needs his sister to fight his battles for him." That's when she snapped. She jumped onto one guys' shoulders and started wailing on him. She broke his nose,one of his arms,and pulled out massive chunks of his hair. She kicked the next 2 guys in the groin repeatedly until they collapsed from the pain. She took the 2 girls by the hair and slammed their faces in the ground,leaving their faces dirty,bruised,and cut up. She helped Jared clean up his stuff,cleaned his wounds,got in the car,and drove off. 1 month later,Kaitlyn was just upstairs in her room taking her online courses when she heard a loud noise come from the living room. Curious,the 19 year old went down to investigate and was horrified by what she saw. Her mother was lifeless on the floor,multiple syringes in her arms. She found a note next to her mother's body that read "My sweet Kaitlyn,I'm so,so,so sorry that I wasn't there for you and Jared,I should have been a better mother. I was being selfish,I only thought about myself instead of my 2 precious children,who should always come before me. I don't want to be a burden to you anymore,I want you to live a happy life. I'm so sorry,I love you both more than you will ever know. Goodbye." With trembling hands,Kaitlyn held the note to her chest and,with her tear-filled eyes, told her mother "I love you too Mommy,why did you have to leave me?" Origin of Kandy Kane: Part 2 After giving her mother one last hug,she got out her cellphone and began dialing the police department's number. While waiting,she walked up the stairs and was heading to her room when she noticed something very wrong, Jared was never this quiet and he's been in his room all day. She immediately opened the door and dropped the phone in horror with what she saw next. Jared was face down in a pool of his own blood,a bloody kitchen knife lying next to his right hand,several cuts on both of his arms. Next to him was another note,written in blood,that read "I can't take it anymore! I just want the pain to go away,It's too much to bear. I love you sis,I'll always love you,I hope you know that. I'll tell mom and dad that your love will always be with us so that they won't have to worry about you anymore.Goodbye forever Kaitlyn,I'll miss you." The tears started flowing and didn't stop when the police took the bodies out of the house or when they were finally buried. They stopped when she was at the cemetery,where she wanted to say her final goodbyes to her family. She placed red roses on each grave and a piece of the heart-shaped cherry candy on each tombstone to show her undying love for each of them. She kept the notes close to her heart as she was leaving to go home.Then her mind started to wander off. "People die everyday,it's nothing out of the ordinary. After all,it's only death." Kaitlyn's thoughts were cut short when a car came speeding out of nowhere and sent her flying. Even though she was in excruciating pain,Kaitlyn got to her feet and started walking to the nearest hospital. She didn't make it far before she collapsed from pain and exhaustion,but while she was blacked out,she felt someone pick her up,and they carried her to the hospital for much needed medical attention. Her cuts and bruises were cleaned and bandaged and her black eye was treated,and it healed faster than expected,but the real damage was on the inside. She had suffered from severe internal injuries,plus a broken rib cage. They rushed her to surgery immediately and managed to get everything back in order,but she still hadn't woken up since she was put under anesthesia. While she was resting,LJ managed to sneak in and look after her for a while. "I never meant for any of this to happen,I just wanted to keep you safe." he spoke to her through his tears and rested his hand on her arm. "Please stay with me,I-I Love You!" the monochrome clown managed to stutter out. She stirred a bit at his words and a slight smile crossed both their faces simultaneously. "Remember me." he said as he gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I know you will." and he walked out without saying another word,a wide smile covering his face Origin of Kandy Kane: Part 3 (Final) When Kaitlyn woke up 3 days later,she noticed her skin had turned white. The doctor determined that it was the medicine used during surgery and it caused her to have an allergic reaction,but that reaction was something he had never seen before. They prescribed some pain medication for her and sent her on her way. While she was getting dressed,she noticed something slip out of her pockets. They were the final written words of her mom and Jared. She proceeded to finish getting dressed and held the notes close to her body,a few tears dropping during the time. When she got home,she couldn't believe how quiet the house was.The living room looked the same,as if her mother hadn't fallen on the hard wooden floors with all the needles stuck in her arms. She walked passed Jared's room and it also looked if he hadn't even been face down in his own blood just 4 days before. While she caught up on her classes,a message popped up on her computer. It told her she was invited to a Halloween party at 6:00 that night. At first she was skeptical,but she decided it would get her mind off of things. Since her skin was white, she didn't have to worry about makeup. She dyed the top half of her hair red and the bottom half white,placing 2 red and white peppermint drop bows around the 2 pigtails on her head. Since she loved the circus,she decided to be a candy cane colored clown. She put red and white colored contacts in and found a red dress with black straps and white frills around the bust line. She put it on and topped it off with red and white striped tights,black and white elbow-length fingerless gloves,red high heels,and red painted fingernails. She put on a black necklace with a red diamond-shaped gem and went out to try and have some fun. Shorty after arriving,Kaitlyn had already received numerous compliments on her costume and they couldn't see how she made her skin so white. She left the mystery up to them and carried on with the night. She was having the time of her life when a guy dressed as a zombie grabbed a microphone and said they found a winner for the costume contest. She almost didn't notice when he exclaimed "Kaitlyn Kandy SweetCheeks!" Overcome with joy,she stepped up to the front and waited for her prize. That's when she heard a female voice shout "NOW!" and saw a bucket above her being poured on her head. Before she knew it,she was covered in a clear,unknown substance from head to toe. The substance to her smelled almost sweet,like candy,and the substance had seeped into the candy hearts as well.She then saw everyone pointing,laughing,and taking pictures of her and realized who had done this. She saw the 5 kids that had been beating Jared just a month before. Kaitlyn felt her face turn red and the tears start to streak down her cheeks, the humiliation consuming her. She washed the substance off of her body and since she didn't want anything to get ruined,she tried to take out the colored contacts,but they wouldn't,they had become her permanent eye color. Same for her hair,even though she was drenched,the color hadn't bled at all. With all the events that had happened throughout her life,her father's death,her mother's drug addiction,her mother and brother's deaths,the car accident,and now this. "No." she thought."No more,NO MORE!!!" She then pounced on the group of 5 and proceeded to beat every single one of them into a bloody pulp. She punched,kicked,scratched,bit,and screamed her way through everyone of them. When she noticed one of them start choking on the candy,she shoved it down each of their throats when she discovered that the substance was poisonous to them,but not to her,it just made it taste better. When they started bleeding from their eyes,mouth,nose,and ears,she leaned down and whispered to each of them "It's alright sweetie,it's only death." and watched happily as they all died a slow and painful death from their intestines dissolving. She then proceeded and killed everybody else in the room with the candy and made sure she had plenty left over as well. "You all needed to be punished,you all had been naughty,and it's my job to punish all the naughty people out there." she spoke as she popped more candy into her mouth. "I am no longer Kaitlyn,I am now Kandy Kane." she declared afterwards. The notes were safe,the candy was in her pocket,and she proceeded into the night to punish more people who had been naughty. BAD CREEPYPASTA - Kandy Kane (1 2) BAD CREEPYPASTA - Kandy Kane (2 2) Category:Crappypasta Category:OCs Category:Wall of Text Category:Laughing Jack Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:MARY SUE ALERT Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:Sucide Category:Read by MichaelLeroi Category:Videos